ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Reaper Lucifer
Reaper Lucifer is the main antagonist of Ultraman Particle's second season and the titular Ultra's final opponent. History Origins Reaper Lucifer began life as a Dark Ultra created by Dark Zagi, an agent of his will in preparation for the Dark Ultra's intended counterattack against his eternal foe, Ultraman Noa. However, his creation would develop ambition beyond it's creator's control. Seeking sources of power to enhance himself, he scoured the darkest regions of space until he happened across an ancient beast by the name of Deus. Upon touching the monster, he was infused with its energy and granted power beyond his wildest imagining. Taking the name Reaper Lucifer, the dark giant was now his own master, and to that end sought out Dark Zagi. After a ferocious battle, Reaper Lucifer struck down his very creator. As momentous as this victory was for him, Reaper Lucifer recognized all too well that with the power he now wielded, this was only the beginning.... Reaper Lucifer would begin his reign of destruction and terror, only to be faced by his "father's" greatest enemy, Ultraman Noa. Despite Reaper Lucifer's best efforts, he was bested by Noa and banished to another universe. With the multiversal scale of his usual concerns, the Legendary Ultra was too quickly occupied with battling another threat to realize that the universe he had banished Reaper Lucifer to was inhabited, and that the dark giant now had a whole new reality to seize for himself... Series Reaper Lucifer set his sights on the planet Earth, knowing to be dear to the Ultras and wanting to seize their precious planet as a sign of his ability to dominate all who might oppose him. Opposition would indeed arise, in the form of the recently reborn Ultraman Particle. Reaper Lucifer would commit significant efforts to destroying Particle, but ultimately all of the minions he sent forth failed, especially once Particle procured the aid of Ultraman Thundarz. Eventually, these failures enraged Reaper Lucifer to such a degree that he decided that he needed to deal with the Ultras...personally. The Final Battle TBA The Reaper's Legacy Before his death, Reaper Lucifer created a Dark Ultra of his own, just as Dark Zagi had created him. Ultraman Dedeus, who would awaken in the aftermath of his master's fall and dedicate himself to destroying Ultraman Particle... Forms - Particle Lucifer= Particle Lucifer An imitation Ultra form intent on mocking Ultraman Particle. It resembles Particle himself, but without his protector armor, and sharp angular eyes in place of his rectangular ones. Techniques Reaper Lucifer utilizes dark versions of Particle's base form attacks. - Despair= Reaper Lucifer Despair Reaper Lucifer's more monstrous ultimate form, gained after absorbing a considerable amount of Minus Energy channeled from the despair of humanity. Techniques *Darkness Hyper Ray: An immensely powerful energy beam comparable to Ultraman Noa's finisher. *Dark Cloud Generation: This phenomenon persists in this form. *Superspeed: Reaper Lucifer's speed is greatly enhanced, allowing him to easily dodge attacks as if he were teleporting. *Supersonic Flight: In this form, Reaper Lucifer can fly at immense speeds with the aid of the wings he now possesses. *Sabers of Despair: Reaper Lucifer can generate dark purple energy blades from each of his "hands" which are curved similarly to scythes. *Despair Crystal Laser: An enhanced form of the beam fired from Reaper Lucifer's forehead crystal. - }} Trivia * This page didn't have a trivia section until I (Cdr) adopted it. ** Does that count as trivia? * Reaper Lucifer's Particle Lucifer form is based on an older design of Particle's. This was reconciled by presenting the form as a copy form taken on by Reaper Lucifer, as opposed to the original intention for Reaper Lucifer to possess Particle. Category:Zenonkou75 Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultraman Particle Continuity Category:Dark Ultras Category:Evil Ultras Category:Fan Kaiju